Dark Horse
by LadyNeryssa98
Summary: Erika Leads a seemingly normal life, but everything is not as it seems. She has a darker side to her nobody sees and survives. When it gets her in trouble with the law, She retreats to Gotham and starts anew. But, the Joker and Harley Quinn take interest in her darker nature as well and Batman bugs her. And it doesn't help that Bruce wayne is chasing after her. What to do? Bruce/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own this sadly, but I own the the set with the trilogy! Enjoy my crack at writing!

Erika looked in the mirror hesitantly, seemingly scared of her own reflection. It wasn't that she was scared of HER reflection, but of someone else's that happened to look just like her. The only difference in appearance between them was that the other carried herself differently and the hardness in her eyes. Sure, she wouldn't have minded an identical twin at times, but this was ridiculous. Identical in every way, even their body, save for personality. Kelpie certainly kept her safe all these years, but she had a price. She looked at the dress, an emerald green silk creation that latched on to her curves, and winced. It wasn't hers, it was Kelpie's, though it fit her perfectly, a custom fit. There were others like her, those who were more than one person in one body, but she felt alone. She tried her best to keep a job, but her disorder made it very hard. Her apartment easily had room for two people, but only one person seemed to live there. But, nobody really knew the truth of it. Her phone rang, easily distracting her. "It's him, answer it," she heard Kelpie say. Erika glanced up and looked the direction she heard her and seen the identical double she was stuck with. Kelpie sat on the padded area near the window, her unruly black curls out of her face and her normal sharp smirk gracing her strong yet regal features. She hated having two personalities, especially when Kelpie thought herself in charge, though it was Erika's body. "Erika, do it unless you want this relationship to end. And you have a hard enough time dealing with one when you have me. Am I so horrible you hate me?"

She ignored her and answered it. "Hey Danny," she said brightly, so he wouldn't think anything was up. "Hey, I'll be there soon. How was your day?" "As normal as you can expect considering my busy schedule." "That is true. Why do you have such a busy schedule anyway?" Damn. What could she say? She couldn't say "it's because I have two personalities and having my schedule like it is makes it easier to hold back Kelpie" for damn sure. "I just like keeping myself busy," she finally said, glaring at the laughing Kelpie. Only she could hear or see her unless she took over, but she wished people would try to understand. It wasn't an act to get attention like her mother said, she really didn't have a choice in having Kelpie or not. She just was there. "Is that alright?" it clicked. She spaced out AGAIN. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" "I was saying maybe we could go dancing after we eat, if you're alright with that." "Of course we could. I love dancing! Where were you thinking?" "Not sure yet, but I think I know of a place you'll like," he said, the smile in his tone apparent. "Maybe it could be dirty dancing," she heard from Kelpie's direction, the other smirking. She couldn't hold back her response. "Shut up!" "Sorry, I'll shut up now I guess," she heard from the phone. "Oh, that wasn't directed at you. Sorry, just my neighbor is here and she won't shut up about her new purse…." "Are you alright? If you want, we could reschedule until you're feeling better." "I'm fine, just a bit stressed. I need some time for myself, for us." "I understand, I can help you out with whatever it is." No, he couldn't, he couldn't help with her Kelpie issues. She didn't want to tell him about her disorder yet. "No, this is an issue you wouldn't know how to handle." "I could try, Erika. Don't you trust me?" "Of course I do, just this is something that I have to handle on my own." "I understand. If you need my help, let me know. I'll be there soon," he said and hung up after their goodbyes.

Danny smiled as he walked up to Erika's apartment. They had been dating for three months and he hoped it would last for a while. Sure, Erika was a little weird, but she was a great girl. She was honest with him most of the time and acted herself, until today anyway. When he called her, she seemed….distracted. And she lied, twice. He knew she didn't like being as busy as she was and that the neighbor wasn't really there. But why lie? She also sounded a bit stressed, but she never hid something. He sighed. Erika wasn't as fine as she claimed to be and he was worried. Maybe tonight would do her good, a pleasant night out always helped him. Danny got to her door and knocked. The raven-haired woman answered with a nervous smile. "Hey…." "Are you ready?" "Yeah, I am." "Hey, can I use the restroom really quick," he said, biting his lip. Erika, the great woman she was, let him attend to that. He rushed in and rushed towards a door, stopping at seeing inside it.

It was a bedroom, one that had been slept in recently. He glanced at the closet and decided he could wait to go. He walked in, looking closely. The sheets on the bed were clearly expensive and made from dark green silk, the bedframe being an ebony color. The walls were painted dark green with traces of blood red and black in elaborate patterns, mirroring blood in water to a degree. The furniture was of nice make, but the woman who slept here clearly wasn't Erika. Erika had simpler tastes, while this one had more fancy tastes. He glanced at the closet and noted the clothes. There were many black leather jackets, though none had a biker style, and black high heeled boots also made of black leather. The shirts varied greatly in color and style, but all of them were dark colored and expensive. This wasn't Erika's style, even if she liked a good leather jacket. Who slept here? He was looking at a newspaper article on the wall when he heard Erika approaching. "Danny? What are you doing here," she asked alertly. "I was going to use the bathroom and I opened the wrong door. Erika, has someone been sleeping here?" "Yes, but she is here erratically." "Who?" "I can't exactly say without you thinking I'm nuts….It's really complicated. Just forget about finding this room…" "Erika, who sleeps here," he asked with a more pressing tone.

Erika started to get stressed. He asked again and got closer to her, scaring her some. He didn't expect the sudden hit. He looked at her and noticed something was off. Erika held herself differently and her eyes had harshness in them. "Well, looks like someone was snooping in my room," she taunted. Was he going crazy, or was her voice different? It had a huskier sound to it, and the trace of an accent. "Erika…" "Erika's not exactly here. Not really. But you have me, handsome. Call me her identical twin, if you will. The names Kelpie." Kelpie? The name left him with a sickening feeling in his gut. There was a killer in town, one that went by that same name. He looked around and he started to quiver. The article related to killings and on the top of the drawers, looking wickedly sharp, was a knife. Erika was hiding this, hiding her other personality, hiding the Kelpie. "Scared? You should be," she said as she walked towards him, making him step back and towards the bed. She got on the bed, hovering over him with a smirk that promised worse to come. She cuffed his hands to the bed and went to grab her knife. Sure he imagined a situation where he was cuffed to a bed with Erika, but this wasn't how he wanted it to end, with his death. By the time Erika was back to herself, she was covered in blood and Danny was dead.

Authors Note: Does anyone want more of Kelpie, or Erika? Rate and review my friends! No flames please!


End file.
